Une danse de vie et de mort
by Lilasse
Summary: Extrait : Les occupants du bois se sont peu à peu amassés sur les bords du bosquet et observent presque tendrement la danse. La sylve veille sur cette danse et sur Sakura, l'instigatrice de celle-ci. Elle fait un peu partie de ces lieux, la fleur de cerisier qui à chaque fois que le besoin s'en fait sentir, pénètre en dans le bosquet et se libère de toutes craintes. Alors elle da


Un bras qui s'élance vers le ciel, l'autre est ballotté par le vent. Un pied qui glisse sur l'herbe tendre, il semble la caresser. Son corps se courbe en un mouvement parfait et sa tête semble voguer au bon vouloir du reste de sa personne. La silhouette continue de se mouvoir lentement, elle n'est que sensations diffuses, comme si son corps ne voulait pas laisser de traces de son passage dans la vie de la forêt.

D'un coup, ses yeux s'ouvrent et laissent au monde le soin de découvrir ses yeux verts qui semblent comprendre l'univers en un regard. Tout s'accélère à partir de là. Ses bras semblent être soulevées par des forces invisibles, des mouvements rapides et gracieux s'animent dans le ciel. Ses jambes s'élancent, débutent ainsi un saut, se réceptionnent et continuent de garder leur créatrice en mouvement, toujours mobile. Elles produisent une impulsion qui remonte tout le long de son corps. D'abord, ce sont ses hanches qui se meuvent à leur rythme, en de puissants mouvements qui peuvent hypnotiser n'importe qui.

Son dos se cambre au rythme de sa danse, totalement en accord avec le reste de son être. Tout en elle respire la puissance, la grâce et la sensualité. Ses longs cheveux lilas volent autour d'elle et l'entourent délicatement. Ses mains loin devant elle et de son visage semblent jouer avec le monde, la cachant de temps en temps au regard des étoiles, tandis que dans d'autre moment elles semblent inviter le monde à regarder la jeune femme qui se dévoile totalement à leurs yeux.

Une flamme semble habiter le regard de la femme, un brasier de détermination et de force, que rien ne pourrait éteindre. Pendant un instant, le temps semble se ralentir et s'arrêter, elle semble voler et rester en suspens dans les airs. Ses bras sont levés vers le ciel dans une sorte de supplique silencieuse, son dos se cambre violemment et sa tête est rejetée en arrière, telle une déesse des temps anciens qui s'offre au ciel pendant un ultime instant.

Le contact avec le sol brise ce moment d'intimité et la danse reprend, toujours, sans jamais s'arrêter. Les voiles transparents qui l'entourent et la moulent tentent de la soustraire aux regards des curieux, ne faisant que la rendre encore plus désirable. Dans cette danse, elle semble se livrer corps et âme au monde qui l'entoure sans tenter de cacher quoique ce soit. Elle n'est plus qu'elle et uniquement elle, plus aucun de ces masques que les humains portent en présence d'autres personnes de la même espèce ne sont en place, elle se présente au monde sans fioritures.

Tout est paisible dans cette clairière et la chorégraphie qui découle de la sérénité du lieu semble naturelle et comme due au monde. Toute l'attention de la forêt semble être tournée sur le spectacle qui se déroule en son sein. Les occupants du bois se sont peu à peu amassés sur les bords du bosquet et observent presque tendrement la danse. La sylve veille sur cette danse et sur Sakura, l'instigatrice de celle-ci. Elle fait un peu partie de ces lieux, la fleur de cerisier qui à chaque fois que le besoin s'en fait sentir, pénètre en dans le bosquet et se libère de toutes craintes. Alors elle dansait et tout semblait alors être oublier, plus rien ne comptait hormis ses mouvements auxquels elle s'abandonnait. Elle était dans son refuge. Elle ferma de nouveau ses yeux et s'immergea encore une fois au plus profond d'elle et seule sa danse la mène. Elle n'est que Sakura Haruno, mais elle ne vibre qu'au rythme de cette danse de vie.

Elle sent doucement une présence la rejoindre dans sa danse, juste en face d'elle, et un sourire apparaît sur ses lèvres. Au début, ce n'est que de doux frôlement tandis que l'air se fend au rythme des mouvements du couple. Puis, les deux corps s'approchent l'un de l'autre doucement, attirés implacablement par l'autre. Le torse masculin se colle doucement au buste de la jeune femme tandis que ses hanches accompagnent tendrement les mouvements de leurs jumelles. Les jambes de l'homme suivent sans aucun problème le rythme qu'imposent celles de Sakura. Leurs bras jouent ensemble, s'apprivoisent pour finalement se reconnaître et ne plus se séparer.

Le ballet est complet et rien ne semble pouvoir clore ce moment féerique. Les effleurements se transforment peu à peu en caresses tout aussi tendres. Sakura ne put retenir un gémissement de bonheur, il était enfin là. La danse se fit plus sensuelle, plus tendre, où tout l'amour ressentit par les partenaires ainsi que le désir est trahi par le langage de leur corps. Leur besoin de l'autre est toujours plus montré, exhibé aux sens de l'autre. La rose sentit une pression sur son corps et elle se retrouva brutalement plaquée contre l'homme. Leurs corps tentant de se souder l'un à l'autre, pas un grain de poussière n'aurait pu passer entre eux. Elle n'ouvrait toujours pas les yeux et se laisse aller, confiante. La danse ne cessa pas, jamais, c'est leur moyen à eux pour montrer leurs sentiments. Elle se souvient que la première fois où ils ont dansés, c'est à ce moment-là qu'elle avait compris qu'elle ne pourrait jamais danser avec un autre. Une espèce d'alchimie parfaite se mettait en place quand ils commençaient leur ballet.

A partir de ce moment-là, la piste leur appartenait chorégraphie continuait, mais là jeune fille avait envie de revoir ce visage qu'elle affectionnait tant. Alors, elle ouvrit doucement les yeux. Malheureusement là où aurait dû se trouver son homme, seul un brouillard épais lui fit face. Hébétée, elle ne comprend pas, comment était-ce possible ? Un sanglot franchit ses lèvres et bientôt ce fut une rivière de petits cristaux transparents qui tombèrent de ses yeux. Elle ne peut qu'hurler au vent :  
**« Pourquoi m'as-tu laissée Itachi ? Pourquoi ? »**

Ses jambes ne la tinrent plus et elle s'effondra durement sur la terre. Pendant de longues heures, ses gémissements résonnèrent dans ce monde qui est le sien.

Loin de là, un jeune homme brun se tenait devant un lit. La pâleur de son visage et sa souffrance se lisait sur celui-ci. Il tenait fermement dans sa main la menotte de la rose qui reposait dans le lit. Une porte s'ouvrit et Itachi put sentir une main se poser délicatement sur son épaule et la serrait.  
**« Itachi, il serait peut-être temps ... »**

D'un geste sec, il se dégagea et refusa d'un mouvement de la tête. Une larme solitaire coula doucement de sa joue et il murmura avec douleur :  
**« Pourquoi m'as-tu laissé Sakura, pourquoi m'as-tu abandonné? Je t'en prie, je sais que tu peux sortir de ce coma. Alors reviens moi, ils veulent tous te laisser partir mais je ne peux m'y résoudre. Pardonne mon geste égoïste et retourne vers la vie. Je t'aime »**

Son regard se porta sur leurs bracelets jumeaux qu'ils s'étaient offert pour fêter leur premier noël ensemble. Il sourit à travers ses larmes et se dit qu'elle avait bien choisi le symbole qui se trouvait dessus : le Ying et le Yang. Il était à cet instant le blanc, la vie avec ce petit point noir qu'était le coma pour Sakura. Elle était le noir, emprisonnée dans son monde de ténèbres et Itachi son petit point blanc, ce qui restait d'elle en vie. Leur amour était symbolisé par un simple point.

-  
Voilà voilà alors qu'est ce que vous en pensez ? Il est bien plus court que les précédents je sais, mais j'espère qu'il vous aura tout de même plus.


End file.
